Fluch der Nacht
by Tia3
Summary: Sirius schreibt den letzten Brief an James! Vorsicht Taschentuchgefahr!


Fluch der Nacht  
  
Autor: Tia Disclaimer: JKR ist die großer Meisterin, der einfach alles gehört, mir ist nichts davon, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit  
  
Lieber James! Heute ist der 30. Oktober, mein 21 Geburtstag. Draußen ist es dunkel und ich fühle die Dunkelheit wie ein Fluch. Seid du weg bist, ist jeder Nacht ein Fluch geworden, weißt du was mir aufgefallen ist? Es ist der erste Geburtstag den wir seid 10 Jahren nicht zusammen feiern, Remus, du, Peter und ich. Irgendwie seltsam, findest du nicht? Du wirst dich bestimmt wundern warum du ausgerechnet heute noch einen Brief von mir bekommst. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis dir zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich wirst du jetzt grinsen und Lily sagen das ich zuviel getrunken habe, aber das habe ich nicht, bin völlig klar und im besitz meiner vollen Geistigenfähigkeiten. Was macht denn klein Harry? Ich hoffe er schläft immer noch jede Nacht durch. Was macht Lily und was machst du? Ich vermisse euch und denke jeden Tag an euch, mir kommt es vor als währt ihr schon ewig weg, dabei sind es gerade mal 12 Tage. Hier bei uns ist alles beim alten, es hat sich nicht sonderlich viel ereignet, das übliche halt, die Einsatzpläne bei du-weißt- schon-was sind extrem lang und jetzt da ihr fehlt, ist hier eine Riesen Lücke die man nicht so schnell schließen kann, das heißt wir sind irgendwie zu wenige, also es ist wie immer. Remus geht es nicht so gut, er ist momentan sehr deprimiert, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran weil ich beim letzten Vollmond wegen eines Auftrages nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Er vermisst dich auch so schrecklich, die Augenringe der vielen Nachtdienste, die er schon gemacht hat, kann man schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Aber allen im Orden geht es nicht viel besser, momentan gehen wir alle einen recht beschwerlichen weg, vielleicht gibt es irgendwann aber mal ein Ende von diesem langen dunklen Weg, wer weiß das schon? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie dreckig es den Muggelgeboren geht. Der dunkle Lord hat noch härte Gesetzte erlassen. Er ist der wirklich Fluch der Nacht, oder was meinst du? Wenn ich bedenke wie viele Trottel ihm dienen wird mir schlecht. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, ich frage mich wirklich wie man sich so unterwerfen kann. Viele unserer ehemaligen Hogwarts Kameraden sind tot oder aber haben ihre Überzeugungen verraten. Ich sehe kein Ende dieses Krieges in Sicht er wird sich wahrscheinlich noch ewig hinziehen. Ach James wenn ich hier sitze und dir schreibe, dann vermisse ich unsere Zeit in Hogwarts so sehr das es mir schrecklich wehtut und weißt du noch die Ferien bei dir zu Hause? Ich war dort mehr zu Hause als ich es je in Grimmauld Place war. Bist du glücklich da wo du bist? Ich glaube dort wo Lily ist bist immer glücklich, oder? Peter sieht in letzter Zeit recht krank aus, seine Haut ist unnatürlich blass, er wird hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft krank werden. Um noch mal kurz auf Remus zurück zukommen, er hat sich total verändert und neulich als ich bei ihm war fand ich diesen Text. Was denkst du darüber? Um ehrlich zu sein wirkt mir dieser Text direkt unheimlich. Ich kann so direkt nichts damit anfange, trotzdem ich habe dir diesen merkwürdigen Text mal mitgeschickt damit du dir darüber ein Bild machen kannst. Hier ist er:  
  
Jeden Nacht wenn die Dunkelheit über die Menschen reingebrochen ist, spüre ich die Kälte die mich wie ein Windhauch eisig einhüllt. Die Nacht ist mein Feind und mein Freund, ich liebe und hasse sie wie es sonst keiner tut. Trotz allem was ich schon in den Nächten erlebt habe, sie macht mir noch Angst und an jeden Vollmond, beginnt mein Fluch, der Fluch der mich mein ganzes Leben nicht mehr los lassen wird. Ich spüre es wenn der Fluch an mir zerrt wenn der Ruf des Mondes lauter wird und ich merkte wenn es Zeit wird. Mein Leben war wie das einsamen Wolfes und Wölfe waren halt einsam. Jeder von uns besitzt einen Fluch, einen Fluch der Nacht, einen der uns schlecht schlafen lässt, einen Fluch der uns Angst macht. Ich bin wieder einsam, ein verachteter, einer vor dem man flüchten muss, einer der unter dem Bann der Nacht und Fluch des Vollmondes steht, ich bin ein Werwolf, eine dunkel Kreatur. Etwas wovor man Angst haben soll, denn ich bin ein Biest, ein Tier, ein unbarmherziges Monster. Ich bin ein beißendes Bestie etwas das von der Dunkelheit angezogen wird....... Diese Text ist mir nicht ganz geheuer? Was meint er damit ich bin wieder einsam? Ich verstehe es nicht, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal was Remus denkt. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Angst, mir kommt es vor als ob ich meinen zweiten besten Freund verloren habe und das tut höllisch weh da ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Morgen ist schon Halloween, hast du die Kürbisse schon fertig? Hoffentlich machst du Harry nicht Angst damit, so wie letztes Jahr. Die Zeit geht rum nicht? Nun haben wir schon fast 31.10.1982. Gestern gab es einen gezielten Angriff auf Frank und Alice Longbottom, sie sind nicht tot, aber sie sind auch nicht mehr die, wie wir sie mal gekannt haben. Es ist furchtbar, zumal ihr Sohn etwas älter als Harry ist. Der kleine ist also praktisch ohne Eltern und wird jetzt bei seiner Großmutter leben. Das hat mir mal wieder schmerzhaft bewusst gemacht, in welcher einer Gefahr wir uns jede Minute unseres Lebens befinden. Eigentlich hätte mir das auch schon früher einfallen müssen, ich weiß auch nicht, warum mir das gerade jetzt einfällt. Das Schicksal schlägt schon seltsame Wege für uns ein. Ich wünschte ich könnte bei euch sein, mit dir über alles Reden ( ich bräuchte einfach mal wieder ein schiefes grinsen von dir), von Lilys leckeren Schokoladen Kuchen essen und mit Harry spielen. Aber es ist nun mal nicht so, wir befinden uns im Krieg und jeder hat dort einen Preis zu zahlen. Mittlerweile übernehme ich deine Schichten mit, James. Schlafen kann ich ehe nicht und so tue ich was nützliches, aber Dumbledore hat mich heute heimgeschickt, er meinte mein Anblick wäre schon nicht mehr gesund. Also hieß das ich hatte mal Dienstfrei. Schöner wäre es gewesen wenn ihr alle da gewesen währt. Ich muss morgen zu einem Sonderauftrag und ja ich werde auf mich aufpassen, James. Ich kann mir deinen Blick vorstellen James und du wunderst dich bestimmt warum ich auf einmal so melancholisch erscheine. Ich kann es dir selber nicht sagen. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, das alles der ganze Krieg ein Ende nimmt denn so langsam kommt auch der stärkste Krieger an seine Reserven Wäre es nicht schön wenn der Krieg jetzt zu ende wäre? Dann könnte ich euch drei morgen oder heute Nacht vielleicht noch in die Arme schließen. Denn ihr seid meine Familie....Ich werde es wohl nie mehr vergessen, als du mich fragtest ob ich Harrys Pate werden wollte, neben deiner Freundschaft war das dass schönste in meinem Leben. Wir sind wie Brüder und wir werden es wohl immer sein. Aber trotzdem vermisse ich unsrer Unbeschwertheit genauso wie ich dich vermisse. Ich vermisse das glänzen in deinen Augen wenn du von Lily sprichst und ich vermisse ihr Lachen, ich vermisse Harrys strahlendes lächeln. Oh, Gott James ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie ich dich vermisse. Seid ihr wirklich erst 12 Tage weg?, Mir kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die neue " rote Liste" Voldemorts ist draußen, ihr steht nicht mehr ganz oben. Wisst ihr wer oben steht? Auf Platz 1? Ich stehe dort.....allerdings werde ich nicht untertauchen, wenn ich auch verschwinde, können bestimmte Plätze im Orden nicht besetzt werden. Vielleicht hat es dem Lord nicht gefallen, das ich 3 seiner besten Todesser umgebracht habe. Nun ich kann leider nicht das Versprechen halten was ich dir gegeben habe, obwohl ich es versprochen hatte zu tun wenn es soweit ist. Wehe du sagst jetzt, dann hättest du es auch besser nicht getan, ich hätte dich dafür gezwungen, denn Lily und Harry sind es in jedemfall Wert unterzutauchen. Du wirst nun erraten was dies für ein Brief wird, nicht? Ich glaube du wusstest es schon seid dem Anfang, seid ich " Lieber James" geschrieben habe und nicht wie üblich " Hallo Prongs", oder so was ähnliches. Es soll eine Art Abschiedsbrief werden, denn ich glaube nicht das ich vom nächsten Auftrag lebend zurückkomme, es ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Dieses Gefühl habe ich seid Dumbledore mir diesen Auftrag mitgeteilt hat aber ich habe keine Angst davor, weil ich will das Harry in einer besseren Welt aufwächst. Passt gut auf euch und auf den kleinen auf, egal was passiert vergessen tue ich dich nicht James. Du bist mein Bruder und mein allerbester Freund. Egal was passiert das wirst du auch immer bleiben, ob ich lebend zurück komme oder tot. Gib Harry einen Kuss von mir und drücke Lily ganz fest. Lass dich von niemanden unterkriegen, kämpfe dafür, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt So das war also der letzte Brief an dich, er hat dich wohl etwas erschreckt, nicht? Gib dir keine Mühe mir zurück zuschreiben, dein Brief wird mich ehe nicht mehr erreichen. Ich werde egal was passiert immer bei dir, Lily und Harry sein!  
  
Dein Freund Sirius  
  
Nachtrag: In der Nacht vom 31.10-01.11.1982 wurden Lily und James Potter von Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Ihr Sohn Harry ( 1 Jahr 4 Monate) überlebte und besiegte den dunklen Lord auf noch ungeklärte Ursache. Peter Pettigrew wurde durch die Hand Sirius Black getötet, der zu Voldemort gehör, er sitzt nun Lebenslänglich in Asakabn. Remus Lupin ist als einziger der Marauders übrig geblieben und lebt recht zurück gezogen. Alice und Frank Longbottom sind geistig nicht mehr klar, sie liegen in einer Art Wachkoma. Ihr Sohn lebt bei seiner Großmutter.  
  
Die Trauerfeier um Lily und James Potter fand am 06.11.1982 statt.  
  
Remus Lupin starrte auf den großen schlichten Grabstein, auf dem neben den Namen, Geburtstagen und Todesdatum ein einfacher Spruch stand. Die Augen Remus waren feucht als er diesen Spruch lass:  
  
Diejenigen, die gehen fühlen nicht den fürchterlichen Schmerz des Abschiedes. Die Zurückbleibenden leiden.  
  
Seine Augen waren rot und ließen darauf schließen das er geweint hatte. Er blickte noch mal auf das Grab ehe er sich ruckartig abwandte. Mit schleppenden Schritten verließ er den Friedhof. Der Wind spielte in den Blättern der Bäume und es hörte sich fast wie ein flüstern an. In Askaban sahs ein Mann zusammen gekauert an der äußersten Wand seiner Zelle. Seine Stimme klang heiser als er den selben Satz wie ein Mantra vor sich hin murmelte " Oh Gott James, Lily was habe ich nur getan? Was habe ich nur getan?"  
  
( 1743 Wörter) 


End file.
